She's a Genie in a Bottle
by Baby Shadow
Summary: Heero receives a phone from his mother that he has not seen or heard from in a few years. She wants to come visit him for the holidays, to meet his wife. One problem, Heero does not have one.
1. My Genie

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing wuz-so-ever. Wish I did, but don't.

(She a Genie in Bottle)

Ch: 1- _My_ Genie

Heero walked along the beach, with his hands in his pockets kicking clumps of sand occasionally. He sighed as his thoughts wondered back to the previous night.

* * *

_Flash Back_

* * *

_Bring Bring._

Heero grabbed his towel off the rack and rapped it around his waist then went to answer the phone.

"Hello"

"Heero" said a female voice

"Mom" his voice held a hint of surprise.

"Yes, just thought I'd call you, to see how you were. And I know we haven't talked in awhile. But you're doing good right."

Heero would hardly say 6 years was awhile.

"'I'm fine" he replied, as he took a seat on the edge of his bed.

"That's my boy, but the real reason I called was to see if it would be okay if I came to visit you and your wife."

"WIFE"

"Yes. Wife. Don't tell me you're not married yet. Heero your 21 years old. I think it's about time that I see my grandchildren before I die."

Even though his mother wasn't more than 38. Heero still had to think fast. If his mother found out he wasn't married who knew what she would try to do.

"Of course I have a wife." he lied

"You do. How come you never told me?"

"I tried, but I could never get through to you" he lied once more. _What have I become._ _Lying to my mother like this_.

"Oh yeah, I changed my number."

"Oh, yeah, but I really did try to tell you''

"Well than I'm coming for Christmas." She stated.

"What, but that's only 1 week away."

"Yeah I know, can't wait to see me either"

"Mom I don't think that's such a…."

"Heero, I 'm coming for Christmas and that's that. Well got to go. See you in a week. Love you sweetheart."

"Bye, mom." Heero hesitantly set the phone back in its socket.

"What have I gotten myself into?" He said plopping back on the bed and closing his eyes.

* * *

_End of flash back_

* * *

" What have I gotten myself into?" 

He turned his attention toward the ocean. The sun was now setting and the orange and yellow cast a great shadow upon the sea. Upon his leaving he noticed a strange bottle lying in the sand. He picked it up out of curiosity. It was apple green in color and was shaped with a long thin neck and a wide bottom. He popped the lid off and out came a cloud of red dust. He dropped the bottle in surprise. What was going on? He only hoped that what ever kind of gas that escaped the bottle was not poisonous. Soon the cloud started to form a figure. A human figure. A woman's figure, complete with a pink gypsy suit. Heero's eyes widened. Then a face emerged, and the women's eye's opened. They were aqua marine. Her soft glossily lips formed a smile.

"Hello" she said.

Her voice was soft and silky. Heero blinked in amazement. Had a young woman just come out of a **BOTTLE**? The first thing Heero noticed about her was that she was gorgeous. Her long blonde hair drifting from her high ponytail, along with her ensemble which was made up of a silk bikini that didn't even cover her stomach and a pair of nonsensical net balloon pants.

"Who are you" he worded.

"I'm Relena, and I'm your genie." She voiced still smiling. Not moving from her position.

"What do you mean _my_ genie?" She smiled once more.

"Tell me your name and we can get started." Heero hesitated

"Heero Yuy"

"Okay Master Yuy, where shall I begin? I guess the beginnings the best. As I previously told you my name is Relena and I'm your genie. I'm here to serve you for how long you wish me to or until the contract expires.

"What Contract?"

Suddenly a sheet of paper and pen appeared a few feet from him.

"That contract" she replied.

Heero took a step toward the paper and glanced at it. It read.

Name: Relena Age: 4,009 Genie #: 669-34 Rank: 4  
Wdkhjhd lfdfdyduidjhdgfljgh shasdgu hjdsijedkjnask jdhbjsyhd ufhwkjeia wyiejrh akdjfasi dufisudjhf a skjfdasidhfkhfjd hfask udyfshfjsd ufksjdkrfsiasuh faskdfa sidufis hdrkweriuwyer jwhrquwrug jsedcug Heero Yuy kjerhiuey rherkertuf eairyhka sodugfsdurthje hryua6 yerg qjiwyra isdhrjdfja ydfkah siodfuaigfjha sdhjyufasdyfj asd griasydf uijas hdifaysdu ifa skdyfaiusyfa suy hfiauy hfuiasdyf iashfuisdyf augfkasyfiu ydfkayfiuahfau Heero Yuy fuaidfahgsiyftas igfasidt rfajsdhgfiaytfias gdiy dehusjdo. FSYYTDWSQ  
SIGN: 

" I can't read it" He stated staring at the paper in his hand.

"Of coarse you can't, it's written in genieon"

"Oh"

"You know what; you don't have to sign yet. You can take me for a test run, see how it works out" Heero thought for a moment. "Okay I'll do that"

"Okay, so what do you want me do."

"Nothing right now, just come with me."

He led her to his black BMW.

"Get in" he told, and she did what he ordered.

He drove her to his house, which was only half an hour away. He got out of the car and she did the same. He noticed his neighbor's staring and whispering.

"Maybe you should change your clothes." She was about to snap her fingers, when he stopped her.

"Not here, when we get inside.

The house was cozy. And it was just the right size, but slightly on the bigger side.

"Now can I change?"

"Yes, the bathroom is right over there." he voiced as he pointed to his left.

"No need". She snapped her fingers and her old clothes disappeared for a split second then new ones were formed. She was now wearing flare jeans and a light purple sweater. Her hair was no longer in a ponytail, but was now braided down her back.

"That's much better." He turned and led her to the kitchen.

"Are you hunger."

"Yes but I can prepare it for you, that's what I'm here for."

"Okay go a head" " What are you in the mood for" He thought for a moment.

"Chinese." With a wave of her hand food appeared on the counter tops. He took a deep breath.

"Smells good" He said

"I'm glad, shall we eat." They sat down eating, both saying very little.

When he was finish he moved to picked up his plate to put it up.

"No, I'll clean up." She again snapped her fingers and the food was gone.

"Thanks" he smiled, and she returned it with a nod.

"Come with me, I'll show you were you'll be sleeping tonight." She followed him up stairs and down the hall. Then he stopped at the third door to the right.

"This is your room." He opened the door and she stepped inside. It was a very spacious room.

"Thank you master." she bowed slightly.

"My room is just down the hall, if you need me."

"I think I'm the one who's supposed to say that, after all I am **your** genie." She giggled, and he smiled.

"Good night."

"Good night" He closed the door behind him and proceeded to his room.

This was going to get very interesting.

* * *

I hoped you liked it. This story was my first fanfic I had ever written. Read and review. 


	2. Who me?

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing wuz-so-ever. Wish I did, but don't.

Who me?

9:00 am Heero woke to the sound of the door bell. He recalled the night before. Was it a dream. It had to be. He through the covers off of him and swung his legs over the side of the bed. He got up and walked into the bathroom,splashed water on his face. He then took the towel from it's rack and dried himself. He moved back into his room, when he heard a voice coming from down stairs. He quickly pulled on a pair of sweat pants and a t- shirt and headed down to the kitchen. The aroma of eggs and pancakes hit him like bullet. "yum, smells good in here" " Sure does" That voice was to common. " Duo, what are you doing here." " I'm here for breakfast as usual." You really have to learn how to cook." Heero stated. Duo sat down at the table and started to devour the food in front of him. "WOW , Heero your getting better, this is the best food i've ever tasted." He uttered with his mouth full. " I didn't make it." Heero replied. " I did" voiced a female voice. " Duo's turned his head. " Damn, who's that Heero" Heero looked the girl. She was wearing a red turtle neck and a short thight overall dress. And black knee high boots. Relena giggled. " Oh thats my friend Relena." "Now Heero if she was my friend there would a girl if front of that word.(A/N: Girlfriend.) Relena smiled. " Master Yuy who may I ask is that." But before Heero could speak, Duo jumped at the opportunity. " I'm Duo Maxwell, Heero's best friend." " Nice to meet you Mr. Maxwell." " Duo's fine." She smirked. " Master Yuy, what about the contract?" " What contract" Duo asked. "Ah, Duo can you excuse us for a moment."Heero said. Heero took Relena by the hand and led her to his den. ''Can you give me a few more days." " No i'm sorry it's now or never." He turned and looked at the phone. The red light was blinking. "Hold on a second , I have a message" hs said trying to avoid answering her question. He press the black button and the message began to play. HI, Heero. It's your Mom. give me call when you get this message. Heero had forgoten about his Mom. What am i going to do? Then he remembered. Relena. " About that contract, i'll accept it." " Okay" The sheet of paper appeared again. He took it and the pen. He hesitated. Then placed the pen on the contract and signed. It now read: Name: Relena Age: 4,009 Genie : 669-34 Rank: 4 Wdkhjhd lfdfdyduidjhdgfljgh shasdgu hjdsijedkjnask jdhbjsyhd ufhwkjeia wyiejrh akdjfasi dufisudjhf a skjfdasidhfkhfjd hfask udyfshfjsd ufksjdkrfsiasuh faskdfa sidufis hdrkweriuwyer jwhrquwrug jsedcug Heero Yuy kjerhiuey rherkertuf eairyhka sodugfsdurthje hryua6 yerg qjiwyra isdhrjdfja ydfkah siodfuaigfjha sdhjyufasdyfj asd griasydf uijas hdifaysdu ifa skdyfaiusyfa suy hfiauy hfuiasdyf iashfuisdyf augfkasyfiu ydfkayfiuahfau Heero Yuy fuaidfahgsiyftas igfasidt rfajsdhgfiaytfias gdiy de yrkahdiayfjd hia sarjgwhej wjhdggf agewka sdhjhfakhdfk audhfaks dyfiayfuiayi fuysifyi ahfiayfiuayfia yrifuahifya iuhfkahfi auykah fkia uuiha idfhiyiaykfa mnai fdjf dkfa shfh afhoshwlrhkjh.

FSYYTDWSQ

SIGNHeero Yuy

She smiled, She was quite fond of him ever since they met on the beach. His unruly brown hair, his perfect smile, but it was his eyes. His prussian blue eyes. " We'll the contract is signed, i'm all yours." He nodded. She took a step towards him and asked shyly. ' What do you wish to have me do" He swollowed the lump in his throat. " We'll first, dump the master thing, and just call me Heero." " As you wish, mas, i mean Heero." She smiled. " GOOD,now lets have breakfast."

Heero should of known not to leave Duo in a room full of food, for when they returned it was all gone. Heero was shocked. " What happened" Duo grined." Well I got hungry waiting for you'll." Heero exhaled. " That's quite alight, i'll just create some more." Relena uttered. " No thats fine, I wasn't hungry any ways." Heero announced. Just then Duo's cell phone began to ring. He plunged his hand into his right pocket and emerged with a small instrument, pressed a button and said his greeting. " Okay, i'll be there in a few" Then he repressed a button. " That was Hilde, she wants me to go christmas shopping with her." " Yeah" " Well see ya latta, buddy" Duo walked past Heero and out the front door. The door closed with a thud. Relena stared after the young man. " He seems very nice'" Heero grunted. She looked at him. " What?" He asked. " Nothing, just awaiting my orders." " Oh yeah , about that." He motioned for her to have a seat. Heero cleared his throat before he began to narrate his plan. " Well, you see my mother is coming in a few days to visit me for christmas." Her blank face told him she did not understand. "She thinks i have a wife, but i don't." " Oh, so what are you going to do." " Well, thats were you come in" " Me" she said with slight shock in her voice. " Well yes" " Bu- but i don't know how to be a wife, at least a human wife,plus i barely even know you." " My friend Hilde can teach you and i'll tell you everything about me." His voice became low. " I really need you to do this" " Heero, i'm your genie i do what you tell me to. If you want me to pretend to be your wife, i'll learn how." He smiled. She breathed in deeply, and stood up. " Lets get started."

He told her everything about him, how he use to be a Gundam pilot. And that he was 21 years of age. He told her his favorite food, shirt, movie, car, resturant, and color. He told her his hobbies. He told Relena things he had never ever told anyone. Not even Duo. " Wow, your life is pretty interesting. Compared to mind. Liveing in a bottle for over 68 years is no fun." She laughed. " Now we have to find out your back ground." She told him about her life as a 4009 year old genie. " Relena can i ask you something." " Yes" Can you not use your power, and try to be a normal hunan begin." Anything you say." she replied. " Ok, Hilde and her friends will be here tomorrow at 10:00." . He walked her to her room. " Well guess we should get use to calling each other, dear and sweetheart." " Yeah." he said. "Well then, good night, dear." she smiled. He replied. " Goodnight, sweetheart. " Then he left.

That night while in bed, Heero could think of no one but, Relena. I hope my mother by this. He then rolled over and fell into a deep sleep. The next morning Relena and Heero sat in the Kitchen talking more about the plan. "Well for one this place looks nothing like a married couples home." "Well, i can fix that." With a snap of her finger the house was complitly transfromed. The fire place was burning, the cupbroads were full of pot and pans, the rooms were more fit for a couple, and wedding pictures lined the hallway. Relena stood up." Come on, lets go see whats changed." The frist place they visited was the den. " That looks better" Heero stated. " But how did you know what a it would look like" " My last master was a women, and she was married" " Oh". "Lets go see the bed rooms." She opened Heero's rrom door and steped in with him by her side. There was a vanity located to him on the far end of the room. The bed was no longer Queen sized but was King sized now. And a canopy was also discovered. The bathroom had two sinks instead of one and a Jacuzzi. Heero gave Relena a weird look "No humble home should be with out it" He laughed and that made her smile.Just then the door bell rang. ' That most be Hilde" They left the room and headed down stairs. 


	3. Nice to meet you

Disclaimer: I don't own Gw, Yet.j/k  
  
"Nice to meet you"  
  
Heero opened the door to be greeted by Hilde, Dorothy, Sally, Noin and Cathrine. " Hey, Heero." Heero motioned for them to come inside. They hung up there coats and relocated into the den. They gasped as they looked upon it. " Wow, Heero it looks like you,ve been married before." Heero sighed. Relena entered the room with a tray of coffee. "Hello" she said. She sat the tray down on the glass table. Hilde moved toward her. "I'm Hilde, you must be Relena." Relena shook her hand.Hilde looked her over. " Well I'm Cathrine, and this is Sally ,Noin, and Dorothy." Nion took her by the hand and led her away saying "There much work to be done, we'd better get started." The rest followed. "The boy's should be over soon" Hilde shouted over her shoulder. Great!  
  
In the kicthen, the girls were teaching Relena how to cook. They explained how to act, and react. They told her how to dress, and how to start a conversation. The G- girls soon found them selves liking Relena. When the bread was put in the oven, they all sat down talking. So how long have you known Heero, to be doing a favor like this. I mean i'v never met his mother but if Heero is the way he is I sure would not like to be in your place. Relena didn't know what to tell them. She couldn't just tell Heero found on the beach. "Um well---------" The door bell rang before she could answer. Woe, that was a close one.  
  
Heero answered the door and in walked, Duo, Trowa, Qratra and Wufei. They entered the den, and Duo spoke. "So where is she" Heero roled his eyes and replied. " With the girls in the Kitchen." Duo was about to make his way into the Kiichen when Wufei grabbed him by his braid. "Not so fast." Qratra sighed, and sat down. "Looks like you've done a little redecorating, Place looks great, Oh who's coffee." He took a sip, and smiled. "Just the way I like it." Mean while Trowa was ready to get down to business. "So, Heero you say you've someone to be your wife." Heero nodded hesitate. Wufei laughed. "Where on earth would you find some one that would so stupid to do that." "HEY, I'm not such a bad guy, am i." Heero said. "Of coarse not, your just not the marrige type." Duo laughed. Qratra felt sorry for his friend. " Don't worry, Heero, we'll help you." And so it began.  
  
Soon came the day when Heero mother was to arrive. "Okay, how long have you been married?" Hilde asked the "newly wed" couple. " 5 Months" they answered in unison. " How long have you know each other.? Catherine asked. " 1 year."they again answered " And how long have you been dating."Duo asked " 3 Months." "But doesn't seem alittle short." Relena asked. " Okay just say you were madly in Love." Hilde answered, desperate to move on. " How did you meet? " Trowa asked "At Hilde's 21st birthday party, She interduced us." They answered. " Okay, most important question of all, Relena. How did Heero propose?" All eyes were on her. " We were taking a walk through the park and sat on a bench to rest, then he poped the question." The girls eye were on the break of tears. " Okay thats good enough. I think we can pull it off." Relena exhaled. The things I do for my masteres. She sighed again. Just then the door bell rang. "There 's your 'Q' Heero." Heero stood up and want to the door. From where they where in the Den they could not see the doorway. "Adin, my baby." it was a woman voice."Oh how you've grown." " Hey, mom." Heero answered. " Hey, mom, after 8 years, that how your going to greet me, come here and give me a hug. "Hhhheeerroo" It was a young voice. "Adren" He said. " Oh how I missed you" Said the younger voice " We all have, now were your wife." Heero led his mother to the den. Mother was quite shocked to see so many faces. she looked at the five woman. " Don't tell me there all your wives" she asked. T_Tu, Thats what everyones faces looed like.) "No mother just this one." Relena instantly steped foward. She moved to Heero's side and he put his arm around her waist. " " Mother, this is my wife, Relena." His mother outstretched her hand. Relena took it in hers and smiled. " Nice to meet you Mrs. Uh-Um" Relena was confused. " Mikita, Mikita Lowe." She to smiled. "Well introduce me to the rest of them. " Oh yeah. These are the rest of the Gundam Pilots, Thats Duo, pilots of unit 2, Trowa pilot of unit 3, this is Wufei pilot of 5 and Qratra of 4" Heero voiced. " Qratra do you happen to be Mr Winner's Son." " Yes I am" " Oh I thought you looked very familar." Mrs Lowe uttered. Qratra smiled. Next Heero introduced The girls. " Well, Mrs lowe-" "Call me Mikita" She smiled, Relena smiled too. "Well,Mrs Mikita, you must be tried from all your traveling. would you like me to show you to your room, while Heero gets your stuff. " That would be wonderful, and let me tell you, you have a beautiful home."  
  
Relena smiled, and repleided "Thank you. Sweetheart would you get your mothers bags." She turned around to be stopped suddenly by a girl around the age of 10. " Hello" She said " I'm Adren, Adins little sister." " Adin" Relena questioned. " Oh Adin most go by his code name, Adin's his real name." " Oh yes I remember, he told me that when we first met." Relena lied. " Well, this way." She pointed toward the stairs. Heero sister looked at the wedding pictures that lined the stairs. " Wow your wedding dress was beautiful." " Thank you". They crossed the balcony and came to a door on the left. Her is your room, Mrs Mikita. Heero can you help your mother while go show your sister her room. She was now thankful that the laarge house had a few extra room on either side of the hall. She open the door and flicked on the light. Adren walked past Relena and looked around. the bed was a four post bed and the dress was made of fine wood.(Remember she re-modeled the house.) "So, do you like it." Relena asked. Adren sighed. "It's kind of made for a grown up. Relena looked around. "Yes it is. But hey we can fix that. I'll be right back". She walked down the hall and to the hall closet. THere was nothing there. She used her magic to form a pair a pink sheets and Qiultsalong with other accessories. She walked back into Adrens room, and found her looking over the bathroom. " The bathrooms the same way. 'Here, these should do the trick." They redid the bed, and put up a new shower curtain. They now had pink and white horses on them. As well as her sheets and covers. They also changed the curtains by the window. They to were framed with horeses. " Thats much better." Adren said. "Your sure right." Relena said as well. Then Heero walked in with a large suit case, with Duo behind him. " Adren why did you pack so much, Mom doesn't even have this much." " It's not that much" Adren repleild motioning for them to sit them on her bed. " That's easy for you to say , you didn't have to carry them up two fights of stairs." Relena chuckled to her self. Heero and Duo left and Adren turned to Relena and asked. " Would you help me unpack." " Of coarse." relena answered. And they began. 


	4. Real Love!

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, if you didn't know that! 

Chapter 4

At Dinner

They all gathered around the table and began to eat dinner. Heero had invited the g-gang to dinner a well.

" So, Aiden, how long have you and Relena been married?"  
Makita asked

" 5 months" They both said. They smiled at each other.

"Where did you meet" Adren asked.

" At Hilde's birthday party last year." Relena answered putting her fork in her mouth.

" It's such a shame I missed my own sons wedding, I still don't know why you didn't tell me Aiden."

" Don't feel bad, mom- oh by the way do you mind if I call you mom" Relena asked shyly.

" Of course, not."

" So that would sort of make me your sister?" Adren stated.

" Yes it would" Relena replied.

Makita questioned them further till dinner was over then they went into the den where all sat down and had a good time. Makita told then about Heero before he had become a pilot. They had never seen Heero blush so much. She also show them pictures of him as a child.

"...and this ones of him the bath tub." Ever laughed as they show the picture of young Heero standing the tub, naked with shampoo in his hair. Makita took out another picture of Heero riding down a slide at a park.

" You may not know this, but Heero was a very kind boy when he was young. Always happy, and always getting into trouble." No One could believe that the cute brown haired boy in the pictures was the man that sat before them. How much had he changed.

It was late a every one left to go home. Relena and Arden packed the dishes into the dish washer while , Heero showed His mother the photo album. They sat on the couch and researched the event of their wedding.

"WOW, Her dress is pretty, Heero I know you found the right girl. I'm so happy. When I heard that you were married I just had to come meet her. I'm o glad it was Relena , she's such a nice girl, and pretty too. She's just perfect" Makita said.

" You have no idea." Heero thought. Heero walked his mother to her room, then went to his own. He was pulling off his pants when Relena walked in. Heero looked up and lose his balance and fell flat on is face with his butt arched into the air, revealing a red boxers. Relena could not help but laugh. He looked so cute laying on the floor. Through all the laughter he finally asked him if he was okay. She then went to her dresser and pulled out a white silk night gown. She then headed to the bathroom. She returned a few minutes later, noticing Heero was nowhere to be found. Moving over her vanity she picked up her brush and began to brush he honey blond hair. Suddenly a sharp wind pierced her skin and she went to closed the balcony doors when she saw a dark but handsome figure.

Heero stood on the balcony, looking out at the small lake in the of his house. There was only one person on his mind. Ever since released Relena from her bottle, he could do nothing but think of her. What was so special about her any ways. Maybe it was the way hr eye glistened, or billion dollar smile. Or maybe it was the way she made him feel. All warm in side. When she had taking his hand in hers while in the den it made him feel wanted even if it was a fake marriage. Heero smiled to himself as memories flooded his mind of his child hood. H e remembered how his mother always encouraged him to do his best. That's why he had become a Gundam pilot. He knew his mother was proud of him. Heero had heard Relena come out of the bathroom and decided to give her sometime to her self. There he was standing on the balcony in December in his boxers when he felt a presence behind.

" What are you doing out her, you'll catch a cold." Her voiced was soft, and caring. He smiled to himself and replied.

" It's not that cold." She came and stood beside him.

" Oh really, you know your mom told me you were all ways, this way." He looked at her.

" What way?"

" Your so independent, and don't accept sympathy, she say's you get it from your dad." She turned and looked into his blue orbs.

" You should not be so afraid to let people get close to you, they only care about you" their faces were getting closer by the minute. Their lips were about to meet when Relena pulled away.

" I promised my self I would not fall for my master, but with you I can't help it, there just something about you." She deeper into his eyes and saw a earning to love her.

" If I kiss you, you won't send me away, will you ?" Heero broke into laugher and answered.

" No, I won't" Their lips finally connected as they deepen the kiss. At that very moment Heero's mother watched the two lovers from the balcony door way. She smiled.

"I know this is real love."

* * *

I hope you like it. I know it was short but I thought that was a good place to end it. Ch 5 is on it's way, until then you can read my new story " I'll be waiting for you" here at Well got to go, bye. 


End file.
